ABSTRACT ? CENTER OVERVIEW In order to rapidly develop effective therapies to prevent or reverse progression of chronic kidney disease (CKD), the University of Michigan O'Brien Kidney Translational Core Center will support the full spectrum of a translational pipeline providing resources to basic and clinical investigators in our Institutional and International Research Bases using a 3-pronged approach: ? Expansion of our unique CKD cohort combined with its longitudinal tissue, urine and serum biobanks to allow our research base investigators to investigate the molecular causes and endpoints of chronic kidney diseases; ? Dissemination and support of the most modern and powerful systems biological approaches for research base investigators to help them effectively identify novel and robust biomarkers, endpoints and targets for diagnosis and treatment of CKD; ? Expert analysis and integration of cohort and systems data for our research base investigators through the use of sophisticated bioinformatics and database integration that promote identification of specific pathways and targets for treatments for individuals or groups of subjects with CKD. The Center's aims are to: 1) Expand translational and systems biological approaches to kidney disease research by expanding the Center's CKD deep clinical phenotyping and biobanking efforts through the Clinical Phenotyping and Resource Biobank Core (C-PROBE); 2) Introduce, stimulate and apply state-of-the-art systems biological approaches to kidney disease research studies by our Institutional Research Core investigators through the use of sophisticated but user-friendly genetic, transcriptomic, proteomic, metabolomic and lipidomic approaches through the Applied Systems Biology Core; 3) Enhance the understanding of complex kidney diseases and the multi-scalar data sets that accompany systems biological approaches to their functional implications regarding kidney disease development, diagnosis, progression and therapeutic potential through the Data Analytic Services Core (DASC); 4) Expand worldwide outreach efforts via Nephroseq and tranSMART; 5) Use the Kidney Educational Enrichment Programs and the Pilot and Feasibility Program to entice trainees and faculty into kidney research and support our research bases in their ongoing kidney research.